


Fallen Kingdom

by orphan_account



Series: SMPLive Oneshots [1]
Category: SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fucking period cramps suck, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this to cope with the pain, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, They are amazing, Wake up people, Y'all also sleeping on Altrive/Ryan, Y'all are slacking on SMPLive fic making, change my mind, god damn it, help me please, i am in pain, i love my bois, no beta we die like men, they're cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jordan Maron has commissioned Two famous builders, Ryan and Alrive to build a Fallen kingdom, but before the two can get to work, Altrive has something to get off his chest.





	Fallen Kingdom

  
"So,Is it possible? To build it,I mean." Altrive heard Jordan Ask. Sure, it could be done, after all, Him and Ryan could construct anything. He nodded despite being on the phone and not visible to Mr.Maron,  
"Of course. Me and Ryan can build anything,It's what we're known for. I estimate it will take..." Altrive took a moment to think, "3-4 years maybe? This is a huge Project you're asking of us. You understand that, Mr.Maron?" He Questioned,  
"Yes, And you can make it happen?" Jordan continued to question,  
"Yes,Yes we Can. Me and Ryan together. We'll get right to the Planning. Speak with you soon,Good bye" He hung up and turned to Ryan who was Waiting on a couch behind him, "Jordan wants it to happen,So let's Start to draw it up" Altrive stood up and walked behind Ryan, placing his own head On Ryan's. Ryan shook his head, throwing Altrive's to the side,"Hey! I'm just trying to rest my head!"  
"On my Head? I think not! If you wanna rest your Head,There's a pillow right next to me on the Couch!" Ryan pointed next to him, and just as he said- There lay a simple,Square Pillow. Altrive threw himself over the couch to the other side, and leaned on Ryan,  
"This is a big Project,Ryan... I'm not sure if we can get this done within the Estimated I gave Jordan" he mumbled. Ryan looked down at Altrive before he pushed him off, groaning,  
"Shut up, Dude! We'll get the design within a few months, collect the materials and hopefully begin building in just under 7 months,Okay?" Altrive fell over and Let out an unintelligible noise,  
"I guess... But-"  
"Shut up,Altrive. It's a bit late,So I'm leaving now. You're on your own,I'll see you in the morning,Bye" Ryan got up and left Altrive alone after one more goodbye.  
As Ryan walked back to his own home,He began to think about his close business Partner. It confused Him, with the way Altrive acted. When they had their nights together not working and instead Drinking, Altrive Often spoke of having A crush on Him, but the next day, He would never even mention what happened the previous night. Not a single time,outside their drunken nights would Altrive speak of the supposed Crush he had on Ryan. recently Altrive had been acting more touchy and Ryan tried his best to ignore it, but at this point, he began thinking maybe the Whole Crush thing wasn't a Drunken thought,and that it was how he actually felt. Either way,Ryan wanted it to be true.  
The next Day,He knocked on Altrive's Door which was answered by The man himself. Altrive leaned forward, giving Ryan a hug after letting him in,  
"Hey,Ryan. Can we talk before we begin this whole 'Fallen Kingdom' project?" Altrive Spoke quietly,Sitting at one of two work desk. Ryan took a seat next to Altrive in the Desk next to him and gave a nod to tell Him to continue, " I've said this before,But I want you to take it seriously This time." He paused, "I like you. I full on like you, Not as a close friend." He placed his head on the desk, covering his face with his arms,  
"I'm glad you've finally gotten the guts to tell me while you're Sober," Ryan responded,Choosing his words Carefully. He watched as Altrive Raised his head and looked at him in the eyes,  
"W-What do you mean?"  
"I mean I feel the same way,Altrive" Ryan spoke,Now Getting up and wrapping his arms around Him, this time placing his head on Altrive's,  
"T-That's... I Love you,Ryan"  
"I know you do" Ryan bent down to the Sitting Altrive,And connected their lips for a brief Moment and looked back at Altrive. No words were spoken between the two for the next half hour as they lavished in each other's company, before they started working away.


End file.
